


Finding Someone New

by Annnnonymous



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Eating Disorders, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Schmico, post 17x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnonymous/pseuds/Annnnonymous
Summary: Levi asking for help sets off a chain of events he couldn't have anticipated. 💖
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Levi saw Dr. Khan in the hallway, and ran up to him, knowing this was his chance to ask for help. "Dr Khan," he began.

"Call me Reza, Levi." he said with a smile.

His friendly demeanor, so unusual since everything had hit the world so fast, emboldened Levi. "I was wondering if you'd be around the skills lab today? I was thinking I could use your help to improve my technique." 

"Yeah, let me check on that report Jo asked me to finish, and I'll be right up there."

"Awesome. Thanks a lot!" Levi gave him a quick thumbs up, and then turned away from him, walking towards the stairwell. Levi was unaware that Reza hadn't looked away from him, and of the soft smile underneath his mask. 

\---------------

As Levi was setting up the equipment he needed in the lab, he was lost in the thoughts he just couldn't let go of. Nico, his mom, the future of his career, and on and on and on. He already had so many unresolved issues, and the current pandemic had just made them worse. How could he study when his world felt so empty and meaningless, when the people he looked to for support weren't willing to give it any longer? Stress eating and studying had become his best friends, along with Jo, of course, but he wanted more. More to look forward to, personally and professionally. If he only could be like Dr. Khan… "No, Reza," he thought to himself… 

Two short knocks sounded at the door, making Levi turn. Reza entered, bowing his head. "So what would you like me to help you with, Levi?"

Levi pulled out his huge stack of handwritten, colorful notes, dramatically dropping them on the skills lab table. "All of this," he said laughing. Reza joined in, then joined him at the table, starting to leaf through the pile with a delicate touch.

"Mmm, very nice, Levi. I like how you've integrated the latest research with the basic pathophysiology. We all could stand to review a little; I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Levi beamed, barely stopping himself from doing a happy dance. 

\---------------

Many hours later, Levi and Reza had extensively reviewed many operations, and Levi had never felt more confident in himself. Reza was such a kind and patient teacher; the only sad thing about his presence was imagining the patients in Pakistan no longer being able to access his services.

While they were putting everything back in its place, Levi realized he was staring at Reza, again, as he had during the operation earlier that day. But he didn't realize quickly enough, because Reza caught him. "Levi, do you have another question? We can go over that last maneuver again if you want."

"No, no, Reza, you've really helped me out here. Just wanted to thank you for all your help especially with everything that's going on." Levi leaned a hip against the table, and Reza mirrored him, but from six feet away, of course.

"You're more than welcome. I enjoy teaching people as smart and eager as you," Reza smiled, and Levi just looked down, and blushed. "C'mon, let's get something to eat from the cafeteria, I'm starving and I bet you are too. My treat!"

"Omg, yes please." Levi practically skipped out the door, and heard Reza laughing from behind him.

\---------------

"Reza… I actually do have a question." Levi was fiddling with his sandwich wrapper, unsure how to ask such a personal question to suuuuch a nice person whom he barely knew.

"You wanna know why exactly I left Pakistan?" 

Hearing the amusement in Reza's voice encouraged Levi to look up at him across the table.

"Um yeah, it's just…" Levi didn't want to out the poor man, but his gaydar alarm just wouldn't shut up.

"I was in love with Nikhil, my best friend." Reza's eyes took on a distant expression, his mouth slightly turned upwards in a wistful smile. Levi waited with bated breath, needing to hear more.

"We knew each other since we were five. We were neighbors, and would spend all day at school and home studying, playing cricket together, and watching films. He," Reza paused when Levi noisily inhaled. Levi hadn't known Nikhil was a boy's name until just now. But more importantly, he didn't know if he should congratulate himself for his improved gaydar or be embarrassed by his immature tendencies. Before Levi could shame spiral, Reza broke social distancing protocols and patted his shoulder, giving him a kind look.

"Yeah, so long story short, someone found us kissing. He threatened to shoot us if one of us didn't leave the city. I knew Nikhil was going to inherit his family business, so I made the decision to leave. Now, months later, I'm here in Seattle with this great new start."

Levi sighed, and smiled back at Reza, turning his head sideways. "Are you doing okay, Reza?"

Reza let out a short chuckle, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Levi shook his head, and frowned a little before catching himself and trying his best to smooth out his features. "I've been hearing other people saying that a lot as well, but I'm getting the feeling that maybe it's not the whole truth."

Reza bowed his head, making Levi scramble yet again that day to take his foot out of his mouth. "Hey sorry, Reza, didn't want to make you feel bad. You can come to me anytime you need to talk, okay?"

"Oh, no, you didn't make me feel bad," Reza softy whispered. "If anything, you reminded me of… someone too… and made me feel so much better as a result."

"And who would that be?" Levi couldn't help but ask, leaning into the table.

Reza smirked. He leaned back into his chair, but stretched his hands out towards Levi's on the table, leaving a small gap. "I think I need to keep some secrets for now, Dr. Schmitt, or else what will we have to talk about next time?"

Levi blushed deeply, up into the roots of his hair. Reza switched the subject, taking pity on his new favourite colleague. Both men felt like the burden they had been silently carrying for months had been lifted off their shoulders.

\---------------

While Levi and Reza were chatting, both were oblivious to the obsidian stare lasering into them from the shadows. 

'It's wartime, I still have needs. It's not like I'm just gonna find someone new.' Levi's words from the parking lot a week ago were spinning in Nico's head. He sighed, and leaned back against the wall while eating his muffin with one hand and holding the mask in the other. 

"It should be me sitting there with him, not that new guy," Nico growled to himself. He vowed to stop the trainwreck happening in front of him one way or another. For Levi's own good, of course. He threw his muffin wrapper in the bin without looking as he turned away, landing a perfect shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi deserves the world, as I've seen people comment around, and I totally agree. If Nico's going to act like a villain, he might as well be one. 😈


	2. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is told he needs to change, but is it worth it?
> 
> Trigger warning: body image issues, eating disorders  
> Please please please don't read this if you could be triggered by these topics. I honestly wrote about them for catharsis, but I would hate to know I've inadvertently hurt someone else. I love you as you are, and so does the world. You are created by mother Nature/God/your parents/your guardians out of pure love, and you are absolutely beautiful. 💕🤗

"Hi there, Levi, how's it going?"

Levi looked up at Reza, and let out a sigh. "Oh, you know, more and more Covid patients whom I don't feel like I am even helping."

Reza joined Levi at the counter in front of the nurses' station, perching an elbow on the corner. "Yeah, I hear you. It's not been easy."

Levi put down the tablet he was limply holding at that point, and turned towards Reza. "Wanna join this cool surgery Jo has later? It's just some skin grafting, so nothing major, but I'd love to see you work your magic."

Reza smiled, but their moment was interrupted by poorly concealed giggling from Alma and Sara, the interns. 

"Hey, what happened to the other guy, Dr. Schmitt?" Sara called out. "I don't think he's moved onto his next gig just yet."

Levi sputtered, while Reza shifted from one foot to the other from the awkwardness. 

"How do _you_ even know about Nico's potential new job?" 

The mother and daughter pair stood up, and came around the corner. "What else is there to do?" Sara shrugged as she and Alma walked away.

Levi shook his head, and decided for once that saying nothing would prevent any more damage done. 

"Soooooo…" Reza began. "Who's Nico?"

"That'd be me." Both Reza and Levi whipped around, almost guiltily, and saw Nico standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Levi and I are together, _Dr_. Reza," Nico drawled with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "So maybe you should back off a little, okay?"

"Nico, we're not-" Levi tried to dispute Nico's claim, but Nico just took him by his upper arm, and started dragging him towards the nearest on call room.

Reza tried making eye contact with Levi to see if he should intervene, but Levi was looking anywhere but him. Reza promised himself to talk to Levi alone when he got the chance.

\---------------

"Nico, we never agreed to this!" Levi huffed as Nico finally let him go as they entered the dark room. Both of them ripped their masks off and out them in their respective pockets. "Stress relief doesn't mean creating more stress. It means rel-"

Nico once again manhandled Levi by taking him by the shoulders and pushing him against the hard plaster wall. Even through the haze of his anger, Nico could see the beginning of tears forming in Levi's eyes. Nico cleared his throat, then gently moved one hand to the side of Levi's throat, and the other to his chest. 

"Levi, I'm, I'm sorry. Can we pretend that just didn't happen?" 

Nico leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly Levi's hands pushed against his chest. 

"What? Levi, you always want to kiss me?"

"Not today."

Levi turned to leave, but Nico wouldn't let him out of the cage he had created around Levi with his arms against the wall. Nico then grabbed Levi around the waist, and started nuzzling his neck. Nico smiled when he felt Levi shiver. 'I still have him,' Nico thought to himself.

"Nico, please. Let me go." 

Levi was being uncharacteristically serious, not whiny or perky, and it was cutting through Nico's buzz. So Nico decided to change tactics, knowing what Levi liked from him.

"How about," Nico took a long pause, letting the tension build. "I," he said, as he reached into Levi's back pocket, inserting a card there. "Take you on a mystery date."

Nico could see Levi starting to argue, but chose to silence him with a simple peck on the cheek. "Instructions are on it, don't be late." 

Before Levi knew it, Nico had left the room and he was standing alone with a whirlwind of endless thoughts for company. 'I shouldn't give into Nico, right?' he thought to himself.

\---------------

"You made it." Nico smirked more than smiled at Levi, then checked him out from head to toe. Levi just stood awkwardly at this door, trying to hide his wringing hands behind his back. 

"I did, but Nico…" Levi paused to take a look around the old rustic cabin somehow just a 20 minute drive from the hospital, "why are we here?" 

"Best way to do date night without restaurants being open." Nico explained, and then drew away a sheet overlying covered dishes of food, along with two sets of plates and cutlery. "Wanted to try out a recipe from my Nonna."

Levi just looked on in silent awe, as Nico uncovered steaming, glorious dishes of decadent Italian food. Pasta, spaghetti and meatballs, Bolognese, and so much other food he couldn't even name but he could already tell would be heavenly. 

Levi pulled out a seat, and eagerly sat down, putting his hands on the table. He gazed up at Nico, silently asking for persmission.

Nico looked back at him with a soft gaze, then came around to Levi's side of the table. Without saying anything, he nudged him to stand up once again. He then swiftly sat down on the wooden chair, and caught Levi unaware around his waist to drag him down onto his lap. Levi's eyes were open wide and focused only on Nico, with a gaping mouth and flushed cheeks.

Nico was leaning in for a kiss, but Levi stopped him with a whisper. "Nico… what are you doing?"

"Can't a man just do his job? I made you more stressed earlier today, so hopefully this makes up for it."

Levi sighed, and sagged against Nico's body. "Bring the carbs on; who cares about another couple of pounds after what I've gained already."

Nico squeezed Levi's hip with his right hand, while bringing up a forkful of spaghetti to Levi's face. "If you'll let me, I can help with that too," he said with a smirk.

Levi shrugged. "Hey, why not?"

\----------------

"Nicooooooooo!" 

"C'mon, gimme 10 more. You've done way tougher things in theatre, I've seen them. Don't you want to improve?"

Levi was huffing his way through weighted sit ups with a kettlebell during this early morning workout before his shift at the neighborhood gym, but the last sentence that Nico said made him pause. "What do you mean?" he asked in a muted tone. 

"I'm not letting you get out of this! Listen, you've gotta push yourself, or you'll never get to where you're supposed to be."

Nico was speaking so loudly and with such passion that he started attracting attention from the other gym goers. Levi acutely felt their gazes burning into the two of them. He gently set the kettlebell beside him on the floor, and slowly got up. He suddenly felt self-conscious of his not-so-muscular, hairy legs in polyester shorts from Walmart, and his cotton t-shirt from camp being soaked in his sweat. 

"Nico, I think I'll go now. Thanks." Levi mumbled with hid head ducked down and face burning. He half ran to the locker room to get changed before, feeling the stares from both strangers and Nico. 

Nico, meanwhile, stood gaping while tracking Levi's less than graceful journey. He quickly shook his head, then started lifting kettlebell himself while looking at himself in the mirror. 

\---------------

Later that morning, Levi stood in front of the mirror in the hospital's changing room, angling his body from side to side. He smoothed down the scrubs he was wearing along his stomach, then sighed and put his mask on. He didn't notice a quiet figure entering the room.

"Levi, what are you up to now?" 

Levi startled and looked up to see Reza, his new friend whom he had died in front of from embarrassment. 

"Reza, hi… Uh nothing, just getting ready, you know. Long shift today." Levi chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping here," Reza softly spoke, moving closer to Levi, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "but you seem a little upset about something. Are you okay?" The two men sttod side by side in front of the mirror.

"I'm fine, Reza. It's just…"

When Levi looked like he was struggling for words, Reza gently pushed against Levi's shoulder and turned him towards himself. "Tell me." 

Levi was hypnotized by Reza's soulful brown eyes, and suddenly everything came spilling out. 

"Nico," Reza's grip momentarily tightened when hearing the other man's name, then just as quickly relaxed. "He was helping me work out this morning, and I just wasn't enough." Levi hung his head from shame, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I'm never enough."

"Levi, what did he say?" Reza's voice came out harshly, making Levi flinch. Reza stepped closer, then embraced Levi in a hug. Levi slowly brought his arms around Reza, and let his forehead fall to Reza's shoulder.

"I… He didn't really say anything. Just that I need to improve, need to get to where I'm supposed to be."

"Feels like you're right where you're supposed to be," Reza whispered into Levi's ear, while running one hand down to Levi's mid-back. 

All of a sudden, the door opened behind them. Levi quickly pulled away from Reza, and his eyes widened when he saw who was at the door. Reza turned, and straightened his back, ready to attack.

"Levi, if you're not too busy fraternising with interns and running away from your commitments, maybe you can actually be of use. We need a resident to scrub up." Nico gave them both a disdainful look, then turned and walked away. 

In the heavy ensuing silence, Levi folded his arms around himself, then made his way to the door. He was stopped at the precipice by Reza's voice. 

"Levi, come and find me when you can. We can go grab something to eat again." 

Levi spoke in a low monotone, "I think I'm good Reza. I had a big breakfast, so should last me awhile." Before Reza could respond, Levi shot out into the hallway. 

Reza sighed. 'I won't let it end like this, not again, not like how I had left things with Nikhil.' he thought to himself. Washing his hands and donning new PPE, he exited the changing room, and walked in the other direction to the pit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this had less direction than the first chapter, but I felt like going with this plot since I haven't seen eating disorders be explored at all in Schmico-land. Lmk how I can improve, and what direction I could take this in!! I really have absolutely no idea what ch 3 is gonna look like 😂🙈


End file.
